cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Order of Freemasonry
Category:Alliances Category:Sacred Order of Freemasonry The Sacred Order of Freemasonry was an alliance that was, well, more down to earth than your average alliance. They were not full of any notions that they were so awesome that they could do whatever they wanted. They were a tight nit group of brothers (and some sisters as well) that sought to bring peace to an ever more violent Cyber Nations. They just wanted to be left alone and sought to increase their power and influence through peaceful nation development. Don't get me wrong, they weren't all bark and no bite. I think William Shakespeare said it best when he wrote in a play, "If I be waspish, best beware my sting!" Final Government The final elected officials of the Sacred Order of Freemasonry: Admins/Founders: Grand Master-Minister of Silly Walks Grand Master-Franz Leibkind Elected Admins: Minister of War- Rodallion Minsiter of Foreign Affairs-Superchris702 Minister of the Interior-Moocow9999 Elected Global Mods: Chief Justice-Coyotes15 Deputy Minister of War and Spokesperson-MikeD Recruitment Commissioner-Callan Charter Here is our charter for anyone who is actually going to read this page: Article I Alliance membership Membership Anyone may become a member of the Order of Freemasonry. All a member has to do is have "Sacred Order of Freemasonry" in their alliance affiliation box. Leaving the Order Anyone may leave the order without any catches. However, a valid reason must be given when leaving. You must also post that you are leaving in the "Remove me from the Order" forum, otherwise you will considered a traitor and banned. Banned Nations Any nation who violates this charter is subject to expulsion from the order. A vote to expel a member will be taken between the two grand masters and the minister of justice. A majority will result in removal. Any nation who is banned is considered a traitor and WILL be attacked or subject to other punishments. Article II Government The Sacred Order of Freemasonry has a simple, mainly democratic government. Grand Masters The two executive chiefs of the Order are the figureheads of the alliance. They have great influence over the alliance, and any decisions must approved by at least one. Their positions are permanent, or until challenged. The Grand Masters are the Minister of Sill Walks and Franz Liebkind Officers of the Lodge The Officers of the Lodgeare all of the main offices of the alliance, such as the ministry of war etc. They are elected and serve two month terms. They also have admin powers and have the power to do anything they want to in their own department, as long as it does not come into direct conflict with the charter. Advisers There are a variety of other offices in the Order. They have smaller offices than the cabinet, have a global moderator power and take care of the details overlooked by the Cabinet. They enforce the rules of the forum (No cursing, and the like) They are appointed by a Grand Master. Both Grand Masters must consent to appoint one. Democracy in Action All major treaties, amendments, and wars must be decided on by ALL the member states of the alliance. Only a simple majority is needed, and no official, elected or otherwise, may veto it. In the case of a tie, both Grand Masters may cast the deciding vote. A bill to vote upon may be brought up by any member of the alliance, as long as it is seconded by another member. Post a new bill in the "Government" forum. A bill will stay open for voting for three days. After three days the topic will be closed. Elections/Terms The two sets of elected officials, Cabinet members and Grand Wardens, will serve two month terms. The elections for each will be held on alternate months. Members seeking to run for a position must submit their interest in running in a topic that will be opened by a Grand Master nine days before the end of the month. At the end of the sixth to last day of the month, no more applications will be accepted. The next day, five days before the end of the month, separate polls will be opened by a Grand Master for each position with all the offices at stake. Voting will continue until the 1st of the next month, when the polls will be closed. After the votes are counted the election will be reviewed for irregularities by all interested parties (the candidates). If a candidate has a complaint, he/she has two days to lodge a complaint. While a compliant is being reviewed, the outgoing office-holder will continue to hold the position. When the vote is declared valid, the winners take their office immediately. Article III Other Bish Amendments An amendment may be added to the charter. It must go through the same channels as a regular bill, but it must have a 2/3rds majority from the Grand Masters, the Cabinet, the Advisers and the regular members of the alliance. Only one amendment may be put to vote a one time. Any member may propose a bill, but must have the backing of five other members in the alliance. Wars The Sacred Order of Freemasonry does not support war. If you would like to go to war, please try Vyber Nations Tournament Edition. IN the event of severe problems with another alliance that can in no way be solved diplomatically, a declaration of war may be issued. A declaration of war must be approved by the entire alliance just in the way that a bill is (see "Democracy in Action") Bills Bills may be proposed by ANY member of the alliance as long as it has the support of one other member. A bill may be submitted to a grand master, who will then post it in the "Government" forum. That Grand Master shall then send a bulk mail via the Administrator Control Panel to the entire alliance. A bulk mail may only be sent every five days, so only one bill may be submitted every five days. Voting on a particular bill will last for three days. Signed Minister of Silly Walks of Texopia, Grand Master- Yellow Team Franz Liebkind of Jewtopia, Grand Master-Yellow Team Rodallion of CS Lake Arrowhead, Minister of War-Red Team Superchris702 of The United People, Minister of Foreign Affairs- Yellow Team